Two Plus One Makes Three
by mollygibbs101
Summary: After my loverly 'Forbidden Fruit' oneshot, I decided and promised  that there would be more.


Jenny/Ziva/Gibbs fic: Two Plus One Makes Three

Humour/Romance(/Hurt/Comfort)

M Rating

Hey! How you all doing?

This here is for a friend of mine... dolphinsirenisme... after my one shot with the two loverly ladies, Jenny and Ziva... I just had to let Gibbs play too.

Also for Ishty and ZC, their support was wicked, even if they weren't aware they were giving any :)

I don't know how I wanted this to go, I guess I wanted Ziva to be in the middle of it all, Ziva's kinda my favourite character :)

Anyway, I had a go and I hope it's ok... Personally, something is bothering me, but you never know...

I have a cheesy last line but hey, I was listening to Louis Armstrong... *sings* And I think to myself... *grins as people sing the rest*

A tad of OOC in here, but... sorry, rambling now, go ahead and read :)

All reviews are appreciated :)

Two Plus One Makes Three

Jenny sighed as her authoritive gaze swept the bullpen. It was another long, boring, regular day at NCIS. No new cases had been made and everybody was doing paperwork. Jenny's eyes rested on her number one team and she grinned. They were just as bored as she was, if not, even more so. They were all typing away, the scene reminded Jenny of a classroom full of children, heads down, doing their work. Jenny sighed again before walking back to her office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs watched as Jenny walked away, a very small smile gracing his lips. He remembered what both Jenny and Ziva did just a few months ago, he had seen how both McGee and Tony had reacted too. He leant back in his chair, observing his team work before letting his gaze land on the Isreali to his right. Ziva was working away, occasionally muttering to herself in her mothertongue and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Gibbs grinned as she stopped working for a moment before meeting his gaze. She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow whilst grinning at her. Ziva's cheeks tinged a little before she went back to her report, confirming Gibbs' suspicions as to whether or not she knew what he was thinking about.

That kiss... Gibbs looked back at his computer. He wouldn't mind watching that again, damn he should have made McGee film it. He had never felt so... aroused, obviously he hadn't lost control or let it show like his younger team members, but he did. He really enjoyed watching the two women. His past lover, Jenny and his sexy but deadly piece of eye candy, Ziva. Gibbs exhaled, oh he wouldn't mind having them two for a night. He'd give anytthing for a chance to reaquaint himself with Jenny and to take time learning about and pleasing Ziva

That over paperwork, anyday.

As the day drew to a slow close, the team left one by one, Tony first then McGee until Ziva decided that is was her turn, as she turned off her lamp, she looked at Gibbs.

'' Something I can do for you David?'' he asked looking at her. Ziva hesitated.

'' I noticed you looking at me-''

'' I wasn't aware looking at people was a crime .'' Ziva moved to stand in front of his desk.

'' It is not, but since that forfeit thing with Je- the Director, you have been looking at me... more than usual. Not a day goes by that I do not feel your gaze burning me.'' said Ziva honestly. Gibbs exhaled and watched as she perched herself on the end of his desk.

'' Ziva... I'm observing my team-''

'' Observing with eyes of lust... there is a reason as to why it is a deadly sin, Gibbs.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked up at her.

'' You're assuming a lot-''

'' But I am right... am I not?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah... Is it so bad that a regular guy might just like to think about two women kissing?''

'' Thinking about? You mean fantasising.'' said Ziva boldly. Gibbs grinned.

'' Since when was your english so good?'' Ziva glared at him and shrugged before standing up.

'' If you will not talk to me...'' said Ziva, before beginning to walk away. Gibbs stared after her, before getting out of his chair to go after her. He rest his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her from reaching the elevator. She turned to look at him.

'' What did you mean?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva smirked.

'' So, this is the real Leroy Jethro Gibbs... nothing more that a grown up Tony-''

'' Ziva.'' warned Gibbs. Ziva grinned.

'' Ok, I guess that was a little low... tell me Gibbs what do you think about?'' Gibbs frowned before pulling her over to the window, the moonlight outside shining in on them.

'' How d'you mean?'' asked Gibbs, his voice going husky.

'' About me and our beloved Director.'' said Ziva, taking note of his voice.

'' That kiss for starters-'' Ziva frowned.

'' But you did not-''

'' I have a little more self control than that, Ziva.'' Ziva smirked before biting her bottom lip.

'' And let me ask you this... What happens when the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs loses his self control, hmm?'' asked Ziva seductively before walking to the open elevator and sliding in just before they shut. Gibbs stood near the window for a moment longer before going back to his chair, the banter session he had just had with Ziva replaying in his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny walked over to her car to see Ziva waiting patiently for her.

'' Jennifer.'' said Ziva smiling sweetly, Jenny smirked before placing a gentle kiss on the Israeli's lips.

'' Ziva. I thought we weren't seeing each other tonight.'' said Jenny confused, not that she would complain if they were. Ever since that kiss in the bullpen, both she and Ziva had engaged in more pleasurable activities together and they both loved it!

'' We were not, but I have spoken to a certain gentleman this fine evening and... I have an offer for you.'' said Ziva, tilting her head slightly, Jenny smiled.

'' Ooh, that sounds interesting.''

'' _Very _interesting... would you like me to explain on the way?'' asked Ziva, a devilish glint lighting up her eyes. Jenny grinned.

'' Most definately.'' The two women shared a chuckle before getting into the car, a gentle gulp sounding and a seatbelt clicking before the car squealed out of the parking lot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny nodded, then sighed.

'' Ok.''

'' If you do not want to do it we do not have to.'' assured Ziva, rubbing the redhead's arm in a comforting manner.

'' I know, it's just you know that we both had a history and I don't want you feeling left out.'' said Jenny, Ziva tucked a stand of hair behind Jenny's ear.

'' I will not deny that seeing you with Gibbs will wind me up, but it is up to you... we are not set in stone Jenny. In a way, you two will be rekindling something, for me, the prospect of Gibbs is something totally alien and new to me.'' said Ziva. Jenny looked at her seriously for a moment before grinning.

'' You'll love it, trust me.'' Ziva grinned and pulled Jenny over to kiss her.

'' I have always had the feeling that Gibbs is a very capable lover-''

'' We're here for fun and sex, not love... anyway, what makes you so sure he'll agree to this... proposal?'' asked Jenny, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her. Ziva walked over to her.

'' Trust me, he will want it.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs growled as he sanded his boat, damn David and her subtle ways of making him talk. Damn Mossad for teaching her so well and damn him for falling into that trap. He snorted, as if either her or Jenny would want to play with him. DiNozzo maybe, he was young and fairer game, McGee probably was second choice too. Maybe even Abby... Gibbs headslapped himself, imagining all of the women he worked with in a ball of fiery passion and desire was not helping.

'' Ouch.''

'' That looked painful,'' said an Israeli voice seductively, '' want me to kiss it better?'' Gibbs turned around to see both Ziva and Jenny leaning against the wall, watching him. Gibbs put the sander down.

'' What are you two doing here?'' asked Gibbs, Jenny looked at Ziva and Ziva sighed. Obviously she was going to have to do all the talking.

'' Oh well, I thought you wanted a night full of sex and more sex, obviously I am mistaken... come on Jen, I am sure Tony is available.'' Gibbs put his hands up.

'' Hey!'' Ziva stopped walking up the stairs and lowered her head to look at him.

'' What?'' Gibbs began walking over to the two women.

'' Did I just hear you right? You did just say sex?'' Ziva looked at Jenny with a grin on her face and Jenny stifled a giggle.

'' Last time I checked you did not have a hearing problem and I did not have a stuttering problem.'' said Ziva being more bold than she had ever been or felt. Gibbs picked up on the change too. Gone was the 'ever pleasing, trained assassin gone investigator Ziva David', in her place stood someone that could probably devour him a hundred times over in one sitting, someone dark and wild, someone unafraid of trying new things. Her body language just oozed sex appeal and want, very unlike her normal tense 'if you invade my personal space I may just kill you' body language. It was a change in Ziva, that Gibbs found incredibly attractive. He looked at Jenny only to see his old partner smiling at him, gone was the Director and the agent replaced her, ready and waiting to have his six, in more ways than one. Gibbs smirked to himself, someone was looking down on him tonight. He walked over to Jenny and stroked her cheek, smirking again in triumph as she melted into his touch, Jenny wouldn't put up much of a fight for dominance tonight. He walked over to Ziva and did the same only to find the exact opposite of Jenny. Ziva was a fighter through and through, well, she'd have to put up with him being in charge.

'' So?'' asked Jenny, nobody missing the hope in her voice. Gibbs looked at Jenny then back into Ziva's dark eyes.

'' This way...'' said Gibbs, disappearing. Jenny grinned and all but ran up the stairs, but not before Ziva stopped her.

'' Eager much, Jennifer?'' Jenny shrugged.

'' This was your idea, I thought you would have been more enthusiastic.''

'' I do not roll over for just anybody Jennifer, I thought you knew that.'' Jenny sighed and kissed Ziva gently.

'' Just trust me and more importantly, trust him... you do trust him don't you?'' Ziva scoffed.

'' What kind of question is that? Of course I trust him.'' Jenny smiled and pulled at Ziva's hand.

'' Come on.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked at the women entering his room and smirked. He walked over to Jenny and kissed her, with enough passion to make her stumble back. Ziva watched with green eyes as Gibbs pulled Jenny over to the very comfortable looking king size bed in the middle of the room, he turned her around and pushed her onto the bed, grinning as she let a moan slip from her mouth. As the two continued to kiss and caress each other, Ziva's temper slowly disappeared and as Gibbs pulled away from Jenny's lips with a load wet smack, something in Ziva snapped. She walked over to where Gibbs was and wrenched him from Jenny and began to attack the redhead's lips herself. Gibbs watched in awe for a moment before pulling Ziva away.

'' Not a chance David.'' he said, cuffing Ziva to the door and then going back to Jenny.

'' Hey!'' protested Ziva, Gibbs grinned at Jenny, who shook her head at Ziva's antics.

'' How rough does she like it?'' asked Gibbs lowly.

'' Very.'' Gibbs chuckled before kissing the red head.

'' Figures.'' he said before going over to Ziva, who was glaring at him. Jenny sat up, leaning on her elbow, watching the pair with interest.

'' You need to be put into your place David.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smirked, taking in his offer.

'' Well, you are not doing a very good job are you?'' said Ziva, accepting his offer. Gibbs' hand snapped out and he held her face, making her look at him.

'' I can fix that. All you need is a hard slap and a good fuck, then you'd know your place.'' Ziva's eyes fluttered as Gibbs moved into her personal space.

'' And you think I will let you do that?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs smirked and kissed her forehead, despite her moving away from him. Gibbs noticed this and he changed his tactics.

'' Ziver... I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax.'' Ziva grinned at him.

'' I know that. Maybe for once I would like to be the naughty one.'' Gibbs chuckled and kissed her, grinning as she opened her mouth to let him in. The kiss continued until Gibbs felt something snap around his wrist, he opened his eyes and looked down to see that Ziva had escaped her restraints and she had now cuffed him to the door. Ziva smirked at him.

'' I would love to say I am sorry, but that would be against your rules.'' said Ziva sweetly, flicking Gibbs' nose with the tip of her finger. Jenny laughed.

'' You were got Jethro.'' said Jenny, before getting up and pulling Ziva in for a kiss. Ziva moaned as Jenny began to take control and dominate the kiss. Jenny's hands ran up and down Ziva's body, making the Israeli weak at the knees.

'' On the bed, Ziva.'' ordered Jenny. Ziva nodded and did as she was told, thanking herself as she thought of getting rid of her shoes earlier. Jenny straddled the submissive Israeli and procedded to kiss her jawline and trail her kisses down her neck, sucking on the pulse. Ziva giggled as she watched Gibbs pulling at his restraint.

'' Oh Jenny...'' Jenny grinned and looked at Gibbs and then started to unbutton Ziva's shirt, slowly and deliberately, teasing Gibbs. She helped Ziva out of the shirt and she lowered her head to place kisses on Ziva's collarbone. Ziva sat up and flipped Jenny over so that she was on top and she took Jenny's shirt off and then procedded to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down, revealing Jenny's ivory skin and her lacy red underwear. Ziva lowered her head and she kissed the valley between Jenny's breasts. Gibbs pulled against his restraints even more.

'' Hey!'' Ziva let out a long fake sigh.

'' Yes?''

'' Let me out.'' Ziva pretended to think.

'' No.''

'' Damn it Ziva!''

'' You are such a good boss... why not just supervise?'' suggested Ziva, grinning as she felt Jenny pulling at her zip on her jeans. Gibbs growled.

'' David if I get out of here, I don't care if you consent or not, I'm gonna spank you so hard-''

'' If.''

'' If what?''

'' You said 'if' you get out... which you are not.'' said Ziva, bending down to kiss Jenny's breasts through the lacy material of her bra. Gibbs pulled at the restraints once more before going to fiddle with the cuffs. Ziva paid him no attention and continued to kiss Jenny in places that made her squirm.

'' Oh Jethro?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' What?'' he asked harshly.

'' What do you want me to do?'' she asked, trailing patterns on Jenny's lower stomach, just below her belly button. Gibbs stopped straining.

'' I want a decent view.'' said Gibbs. Ziva tilted her head.

'' If I let you out of your restraint, I will let you watch and maybe if you are a _good _boy, I'll let you have a go, deal?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs nodded and Ziva got him out of the cuffs and true to his word he moved to sit on the bed next to Ziva. Jenny sighed impatiently and Ziva grinned. Gibbs watched as Ziva lowered her head and kissed Jenny through her underwear, making the redhead squirm. Gibbs rest his hand on Ziva's ass and ran his hand along her clothed behind, cupping it and caressing it. Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked, before focusing on Jenny. Ziva sat up a little and Gibbs kissed her neck while she pulled Jenny's underwear down and off. Gibbs kissed Ziva's neck again, before she lowered her head to kiss Jenny's intimate flesh. Gibbs looked at Jenny and the redhead grinned at hm before her eyes closed as Ziva's tongue hit her sweet spot. As Gibbs watched, Ziva shook her head to herself as she felt something hardening against her ass.

'' See something you like Jethro?'' asked Jenny breathlessly. Gibbs nodded and strained his neck to watch Ziva work. His gaze flickered from Ziva's tongue to Jenny's face, until Jenny momentarily froze before arching and moaning in her release. Ziva sat up and watched as Jenny orgasmed.

'' Not bad... Now can I have a go?'' asked Gibbs, nuzzling Ziva's neck. She grinned.

'' You may, after you strip.'' said Ziva, Jenny giggled and Gibbs shook his head before complying with Ziva's request. Jenny wolf whistled as Gibbs kicked his boxers off and Ziva just stared.

'' Wow... after all these years, you still have a nice body Jethro.'' said Jenny, Gibbs grinned.

'' Not so bad yourself.'' Ziva smirked and looked at Jenny, who reached up to stroke her cheek. Gibbs moved Jenny up so her head was resting on the pillows before kneeling then ducking his head down and doing the same as Ziva had earlier. Ziva watched him before moving behind him and spreading his legs a little. Just as he was about to sit up to see what Ziva was planning, Jenny threw her hand down to keep Gibbs in place. Ziva manouvered herself to lay in between Gibbs' legs and she grinned before moving herself again to take Gibbs into her mouth. Jenny giggled as Gibbs jumped at the sudden warm moist feeling and then she sighed as Gibbs began to put more effort into what he was doing, as Jenny guessed he was getting something pretty good while he did it. Ziva moved her hands to rest on Gibbs thighs as she sucked, slurped and hummed. Gibbs moaned into Jenny and Jenny moaned. As Ziva sucked once more, Gibbs came and Jenny did a split second after the only male. The two older players slumped, Jenny resting her head on the pillows and Gibbs resting his head on Jenny's stomach, while Ziva sat up and moved to remove Jenny's bra for her. The two watched her as she threw it over to the corner where both Jenny's and Gibbs' clothes and her shirt were. Gibbs recovered and sat up.

'' How come you're not naked?'' Ziva sat crossed legged on the bed next to Jenny's head, stroking her hair. She chuckled.

'' Because I do not wish to be.'' said Ziva, Jenny giggled weakly.

'' She's always like this Jethro, she doesn't let me return the favour. This one-'' said Jenny, rubbing Ziva's thigh, ''-is a giver, she prefers to give rather than take.'' Gibbs looked at Ziva and she shrugged. Gibbs reached over to her and Ziva smirked.

'' I am not that easy.'' said Ziva, Gibbs looked at her.

'' What happens if I make it an order?'' asked Gibbs, Jenny's eyes widened and she looked at Ziva. The Israeli tilted her head.

'' I would not have a choice. Orders are orders.'' she said carefully. Gibbs nodded and he looked at Jenny.

'' You alright down there?''

'' Oh yes.'' Gibbs grinned then looked at Ziva, he crawled over to her and began to tug at her zip and Jenny sat up, her breasts just above Ziva's mouth, Ziva sat up and took one into her mouth and Jenny moaned. Gibbs used that distraction to rid Ziva of her jeans, he sat back and took in her yellow lace underwear, it really complemented her skin tone. Ziva let go of Jenny and looked at Gibbs.

'' Gibbs...'' The former marine crawled further more and nudged Ziva down with his shoulder, the Israeli looked up at the silver fox and then looked at Jenny.

'' Honey, you'll enjoy it.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' She has a lot of faith in me, don't you think?'' Ziva chuckled and Gibbs crushed his mouth to hers and their tongues battled, Jenny went to lay back down and she turned on her side to watch the two. She grinned as she watched Gibbs put his hand in between Ziva's legs, the twitch of surprise on Ziva's part, making her chuckle. Gibbs pulled his lips from Ziva's but kept his nose rubbing Ziva's while his calloused fingers explored Ziva. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he slid a finger in. Gibbs looked at Jenny.

'' Was that a good noise or a bad noise?'' he asked sarcastically. Jenny laughed and nodded for him to continue, he pulled his finger out then pushed it back again, watching Ziva's face at all times.

'' David, why so tight?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to do if her underwear wasn't in the way.'' suggested Jenny. Gibbs grinned and moved to drag the bottom half of Ziva's underwear from her body with his teeth, while Jenny moved and moved Ziva's head so it was resting on her thigh, Jenny bent down and kissed the Israeli while Gibbs began to explore Ziva with his tongue, tasting her and caressing her. Ziva moaned and grabbed at Jenny's hands and pulled them down to rest on her lace covered breasts. Jenny took the hint and rid Ziva of her bra and pressed kisses to her breasts while Gibbs thrust his tongue into her. Ziva moaned then grabbed at Jenny as the pressure began to build in her lower abdomen.

'' Ahh...'' Gibbs grinned and continued to thrust his tongue. Jenny bent down and kissed Ziva as she began to moan from the back of her throat, her head thrashing. Jenny sat back to watch her and Ziva came, arching and a decibel short of a scream. Gibbs sat back and watched as Ziva recovered.

'' Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were a screamer, eh David.'' Ziva looked at him through half closed eyes.

'' Screw you.''

'' I wish you would.'' Jenny laughed and Ziva smirked and sat up. She leant forward and pulled Gibbs into a searing kiss, while her free hand stroked Jenny in between the legs. Gibbs and Ziva broke apart for air and they both turned to look at Jenny, who was rocking her hips so Ziva's hand brushed against her clit. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' Do you like girl on girl, Jethro?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs nodded while he watched Jenny. Ziva pushed him up and he pulled her flush against him.

'' I'd like it even more if we skipped this foreplay.'' said Gibbs, his lips against her pulse point, Ziva looked at Jenny and grinned.

'' Well, let me finish with Jen first, then we will have your sex, ok?'' said Ziva, moving her fingers inside of Jenny. After a moment, Jenny froze and then came. Ziva pulled her hand away and licked on of her fingers and offered the other one to Gibbs, who took it into his mouth and sucked it clean. Gibbs lowered his head and sucked at Ziva's pulse point, making her dig her nails into his back. Jenny cleared her throat and Gibbs chuckled before looking at Jenny.

'' Yeah?''

'' That sex thing you wanted?'' Ziva moved next to Jenny.

'' How do you want us?'' Gibbs smirked and took a moment to think. Just to think how lucky he was to have the two women before him. He looked at Ziva and waggled his finger in a 'come here' motion. Ziva crawled over to him and he held her hips.

'' Turn around.'' he whispered, making goosebumps appear all over Ziva's body. She turned so her back was to him, he pushed her down and spread her legs.

'' Gibbs?''

'' Relax Ziva.'' said Gibbs as rolled a condom onto his erection and he slowly slid into Ziva from behind. Once he was completely in Ziva gasped.

'' Something wrong?''

'' You are huge!'' Jenny and Gibbs laughed. He held her hips and he sat her up, groaning as she tightened around him.

'' Jen, in front.'' said Gibbs. Jenny grinned and knelt in front of Ziva and wrapped her arms around her, Gibbs kissed Jenny and then the place where Ziva's neck joined to her shoulders. Gibbs began to move inside of Ziva and she leant forward to rest her head on Jenny's forehead, so Gibbs had better access. While Gibbs was pumping, Jenny's hand rest in between Ziva's legs, rubbing and flicking her clit. Ziva let out a moan and she fell back to lean on Gibbs' chest and his hands moved to massage her breasts. As Ziva's moans increased, Gibbs' moves became more uncontrolled and after a while of fast and passionate sex, Ziva let her head back and she let out a scream of pleasure, followed by a shout from Gibbs as he came. Jenny laid back and let the two collapse onto her. Jenny stroked Ziva's curls as she panted into her neck and Gibbs kissed in between Ziva's shoulder blades. Gibbs pulled himself out of Ziva and disposed of the condom before going to his bed and pulling the two women into him. He lay in the middle and the two women lay next to him, their heads and hands on his chest. After a moment or so, Jenny shifted uncomfortably.

'' What's wrong Jen?'' came the deep rumble, undoubtably Gibbs.

'' I want Ziva in the middle.'' Gibbs grinned and looked at the Israeli.

'' She's unconcious Jen.''

'' So? Move her.'' Gibbs got up and manouvered Ziva so that she was in the middle of the bed, her head on Gibbs' chest and her hand across his abdomen. The bed creaked again as Jenny moved to spoon Ziva, her face buried into her curls. After a moments silence, Gibbs spoke.

'' Well, that went well.'' Jenny chuckled and sat up a little so her head was resting on her hand.

'' It did... I thought Ziva would have been a bit more...''

'' Ziva-ish?'' Jenny grinned.

'' Yeah. Normally she won't let me touch her the way she touches me.'' said Jenny. Gibbs looked at the red head, as he moved his hand to stroke Ziva's curls.

'' Why not? Don't you insist or anything?''

'' Oh yeah, I even try pulling rank but she normally kisses me before I can say anything.''

'' Ziva all over.''

'' Yeah... It makes you think though.'' said Jenny, before yawning.

'' About would could've happened?''

'' Yes, her past was very dark at times Jethro, missions she went on years ago, even a decade ago she still won't talk about, and it's got nothing to do with classification or discretion.'' said Jenny.

'' She let me touch her.'' said Gibbs. Jenny smiled.

'' She trusts you with her life, all she talks about it you... says alot about me doesn't it?'' Gibbs smirked.

'' When she's with me she talks about you, she's put you on a really high pedistal.'' The two grinned at each other and looked down at their sleeping Israeli. They watched her sleep before Gibbs looked at Jenny.

'' So are you two together then?'' Jenny smiled.

'' Jealous, Jethro?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' Maybe.''

'' For the record... no, we are more... friends with benefits. I come to her, she comes to me, or if both of us are feeling a little amorous... well, there is a reason she is first on my speed dial.'' Gibbs chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'' Well, tell you now, I wouldn't mind being a part of your friends with benefits scheme.'' Jenny grinned.

'' I'm sure you wouldn't, but at the end of the day, it's up to her.'' Gibbs nodded and settled down, grinning as he heard Jenny did the same.

'' It was her idea you know.''

'' What?''

'' Including you... tonight.'' Gibbs yawned.

'' Well it couldn't have been you, Jen, you're not smart enough.''

'' Jackass.''

'' _Sheket bevakasha_!I am trying to sleep, shut up, the two of you!'' said Ziva crossly, before snuggling more into Gibbs' side. Jenny wrapped her arms around Ziva and held her.

'' Sorry sweetie.''

'' You will be.'' came the sleepy Israeli voice. Gibbs grinned and was about to close his eyes when Ziva spoke again.

'' And if you want this to happen again, Agent Gibbs, I suggest you go to sleep too.'' Gibbs turned his head to see the moonlight reflected in Ziva's eyes.

'' You serious?''

'' Yes... Now go to sleep!'' Gibbs pressed a kiss to Ziva's hair and stroked Jenny's cheek.

Tonight one of his wishes came true and he wasn't gonna screw it up. He had two amazing, beautiful, intelligent women ready and willing to meet his primal urges and needs. Gibbs grinned to himself.

Oh what a wonderful world.


End file.
